<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Road Rash by stalksoftly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974288">Road Rash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalksoftly/pseuds/stalksoftly'>stalksoftly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Octane annoying Crypto to death, Orgasm Denial, Teasing, sloppy blowjobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:19:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalksoftly/pseuds/stalksoftly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had happened after an episode of insane road rash - a common ailment that followed Octavio around like the plague.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Road Rash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Octavio had always had both a knack and a grating desire to get under everybody’s skin. He was pretty sure it’d been his upbringing - an only child of wealthy and important parents, being loud and irritating became a survival tool if he was going to get any attention from them at all. </p>
<p>He wasn’t one for too much introspection, but that was the answer Ajay had come up with for him when he’d pushed one too many buttons again and exclaimed, “Why am I like this?” with a hand over his forehead when the inevitable cold shoulders or irritated squabbles had followed. </p>
<p>Knowing this, though, didn’t help his condition. And being around a stick in the mud like Crypto was awfully boring, really - he didn’t understand how someone could be so reserved, so tucked inside their own little world. What was the fun in that? </p>
<p>And always staying back in fights to carefully scope out the enemy’s situation, to always plan positioning and strategy and yadda yadda - why even join a fast-paced high octane bloodsport, why not just play a round of chess? </p>
<p>“Mind your own business,” Crypto had replied when Octavio had asked him that exact question for the millionth time, really just to rattle him, to get any response rather than an actual answer. </p>
<p>And really, that’d been most of their interactions - Octavio doing just about anything to get Crypto to respond to him, which hardly worked most of the time. And most of the time, he didn’t give it much thought - preferring instead of focus on their other teammate, maybe share some banter with Che, or Elliott or even Pathfinder instead. </p>
<p>Everything shifted, though, the first time Octavio saw Crypto’s smooth demeanor start to crack. </p>
<p>Really, it had blindsided him. He’d thought by that point it was pointless to try and get the hacker to open up and, really, not worth the effort when there were so many more exciting things to focus on in the arena. </p>
<p>It had happened after an episode of insane road rash - a common ailment that followed Octavio around like the plague.</p>
<p>“Aghh, ouch, fuck, I’m hit,” he’d cried dramatically into the comms while sliding down rocky terrain, so amped up on stim that he’d lost his footing and caught just about every jagged edge on the way down. “Jesus.”</p>
<p>“Coming to you,” Crypto’s smooth voice had replied almost instantly. “Switching to drone view.” </p>
<p>“Alright amigo!” Octane had replied, ribbing the other legend as he charged into a small artillery building to nurse his wounds. “Hope I look good on camera when you’re zooming in on my dead body.” </p>
<p>Crypto had taken his cries more seriously than he’d expected, though, because he’d just barely perched himself behind a couple of high shelves to nurse his wounds and apply some fast-acting ointment on them when the door slammed open. </p>
<p>The first thing Octavio saw was the barrel of a volt peeking through, sweeping side to side, followed by Crypto’s tightly drawn broad shoulders. </p>
<p>“Where are the hostiles?” he asked, voice still so low, so even, hiding his annoyance well. His eyes betrayed him, though, squinting something severe in Octavio’s direction. </p>
<p>Octavio, with his shirt pulled up over his head, his torso fully exposed, just shrugged. </p>
<p>“No clue, compadre, haven’t seen any yet,” he said, digging around in his backpack for some much sought after relief. His entire backside stung something fierce and it was an unbearable distraction - it wasn’t the fun, thrilling kind of pain he liked, more of a nuisance than anything. </p>
<p>“What?” Crypto pressed, visibly losing some of his patience. “Why did you say you were hit?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say taking fire!” Octavio replied, lifting his hands up as a proclamation of innocence. “I slid and scuffed myself up all nasty. Gotta take care of this before we go back to the battlefield.” </p>
<p>He twisted himself around to show off the large red welts blooming all across his rib cage and lower back.</p>
<p>“You’re so dramatic,” Crypto said, finally lowering his gun. </p>
<p>He tried to meet Crypto’s eyes but the hacker was looking anywhere but at him. His brows were knotted tightly together as he stared at… nothing. Octavio raised an eyebrow and stared at him - what was this guy’s deal, really? Did he hate Octavio that much? </p>
<p>He shrugged and continued to rifle through his bag until he found the small tube of medicinal ointment, the lifesaver Che had packed for him before every game. He started to apply it, the analgesic effects instantly offering relief and urging his skin to heal at an almost inhuman rate. </p>
<p>“Can you hurry this along?” Crypto said, tapping something onto their map. “Ring will be here soon.” </p>
<p>“Aye compadre, I’m going as fast as I can,” he replied, twisting his hand around to a spot just out of reach. Huffing with agitation, he whined, “Could you help me? Please? Can’t get all of it myself.” </p>
<p>Crypto froze and closed his map, eyes finally locking on Octavio’s. </p>
<p>It was then that Octavio saw the expression he wouldn’t be able to get out of his mind, the one that would occupy his brain even outside of the arena: Crypto’s eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights, his cheeks dusted with the faintest blush. </p>
<p>Octavio had to sink his teeth in.</p>
<p>“Come on, Crypto,” he teased, crooked grin pulling across his face behind his mask. “Can’t pass up the chance to touch a really handsome dude for the first time in your life.” </p>
<p>“Shut up,” Crypto had spat, taking a step forward to snatch the tube of medicine from Octavio’s hand. “And turn around.” </p>
<p>“Oh, so you like bossing people around? I dig that,” he continued, growing more and more addicted to Crypto’s fierce attempts to shake him off. Shirt still pulled up, he obliged, turning his back to him. </p>
<p>He jumped when the hacker’s smooth voice reappeared close, so close to his ear. </p>
<p>“Do you want me to help you or not?” </p>
<p>“Yes, please,” he said quickly, relenting for just a moment because he did actually need help, because he did really hate the sharp twinge still plaguing his back. </p>
<p>Crypto began to apply the ointment with the softest touch, so gentle Octavio barely felt anything at all. </p>
<p>“So you prefer it slow and soft, heh?” he had to say, something inside him spilling over when Crypto stayed silent except for an irritated grunt. He needed more. </p>
<p>“Don’t forget this spot,” he continued, tugging down his shorts so the top of his ass peeped out - not a full mooning, because he knew he’d never hear the end of it from his sponsors, but enough to rattle the other legend anyway. </p>
<p>Crypto shoved him sharply and Octavio stumbled forward - but it didn’t matter, because he was cackling. </p>
<p>“Lighten up, amigo!” he said, wiggling his hips back into his shorts. “There’s nothing wrong with enjoying the view!” </p>
<p>Crypto had already turned on his heel to grab his volt, to exit the building, but Octavio was hot on his trail. </p>
<p>“Seriously, you wouldn’t be the first guy to blush when catching a glimpse of the Octrain-” </p>
<p>“Stop!” Crypto spun around to give him another shove. His face was bright red now and Octavio’s belly flipped with excitement, the sight only feeding more into his light-hearted sadism. </p>
<p>“Compadre, you don’t look so good,” he said, pointing a finger right into Crypto’s face. “Looks like you’ve got a bad case of… hmmm… the hots for me!” </p>
<p>Crypto turned away to charge off again, but Octavio couldn’t relent, simply couldn’t, the monster inside him only growing stronger. He simply had to have more, to tease everything he could out of Crypto for the rest of the match, until they were in the middle of direct gunfire. Only then did he return his focus to the games, to the danger of their present reality. </p>
<p>But when the hostiles had fallen, Octavio had been right there by Crypto’s side, the hacker’s shoulders already tense before he’d opened his big mouth again. </p>
<p>“Surprised we survived that one,” he said, jabbing an elbow into Crypto’s ribs before he could lean away. “Since like none of your blood was in your brain, if you know what I mean.” </p>
<p>Crypto visibly bristled, raising a finger to Octane’s face to say something, mouth agape, face red again, but the words wouldn’t find him. </p>
<p>Octane grinned broadly inside his mask, hand on the metaphorical trigger. </p>
<p>“Fiiiine then compadre, let’s settle this over a drink later. You could’ve just asked me out directly. Yeesh.”</p>
<p>With that, Crypto raised his hands in defeat and turned away again. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>After their match, after Octavio had seen that Crypto could crumble, it was all that was on his mind. </p>
<p>There was something so mind-numbingly addicting about watching the stoic man’s face grow beet red, unable to reel in his evident embarrassment when Octavio ribbed and prodded him. He had to chase that high, that inexplicable surge that rose in his belly when Crypto flailed and failed to maintain his usual composure.</p>
<p>The next opportunity presented itself at the firing range. </p>
<p>It wasn’t uncommon to see most of the legends there between matches - but Octavio wasn’t really into the idea of shooting at a stationary dummy for three hours to try and sharpen his skills. He’d gone there now and then with friends, really more for the socialization of it all rather than to do any real practice.</p>
<p>That wasn’t what brought him to the firing range today though. </p>
<p>While hooked up to his gaming station, a little birdie had told him Crypto would be at the firing range - and it was just the excitement Octavio needed after a frustratingly boring afternoon of trying to explain VR Battle Royale to the technologically hungry but video game inept Bloodhound. </p>
<p>The little birdie had been Natalie, and she hadn’t so much told him as angrily vented that she couldn’t even enjoy her weekend training without that “stinking traitor” hogging the range. </p>
<p>Octavio paid the “traitor” comments no mind, instead focusing on the fact that he knew right where he needed to be. He instantly switched off the system and bade Bloodhound a quick farewell. He’d raced there as fast as his legs could take him. </p>
<p>“Knew I’d find you up in the sniper’s nest,” he barked into Crypto’s ear the moment he’d found the hacker, curled around his Kraber, one eye peering through the scope. </p>
<p>The latter had jumped, firing a powerful shot into the sand. Without turning around, he sighed with evident aggravation. </p>
<p>“Sneak up on me again and I might shoot you instead.” </p>
<p>“Damn, no need to be so jumpy!” Octavio chided. “Anyways amigo, looks like you missed your shot. Lemme show you a thing or two.” </p>
<p>He leaned forward, curling his body around Crypto’s, and placed a hand over the other’s, lightly guiding the gun in the direction of a target.</p>
<p>With his mouth right next to Crypto’s ear, he lowered his voice. “See, if you take into account the bullet drop…” He wasn’t looking down the barrel of the gun, though, his eyes instead focused on Crypto’s face, waiting for his stern face to unravel again. </p>
<p>“I know,” Crypto said, not taking his eye away from the scope. Every muscle in his body seemed tense like a bow string, trying to contain a number of emotions, but his face betrayed him again. When Octavio wrapped an arm around him to pretend to help him adjust his aiming posture, red started to creep over his cheeks again. </p>
<p>“You want another tip from me, amigo?” Octavio said, again right into his ear, again low and uncharacteristically slow. His eyes never left the other’s face, excitement bubbling up in his belly again as he saw his desired effects take hold.</p>
<p>“Not really,” Crypto replied, a false sense of measure in his tone. </p>
<p>“You gotta loosen up!” </p>
<p>He pulled himself away and slapped his hands onto Crypto’s firm shoulders. He began to dig his thumbs into the hacker’s muscles, deep into his shoulder blades, rolling around for any spots that seemed tense. Crypto didn’t pull himself away, though, the response that Octavio had expected, the one he’d had a million taunts and teases lined up for - instead, Crypto held completely still, barely breathing. </p>
<p>Surprised, Octavio continued massaging his back muscles, stopping to knead a little knot he found there. When he hit the particular sore spot, Crypto gave the tiniest gasp and tensed up more, probably internally cursing for letting himself slip. </p>
<p>Octavio grinned. “You like that, compadre? Probably the most action you’ve had in a while,” he teased, not stopping his hands. </p>
<p>Crypto flicked the safety on his gun and threw it to the ground, hands reaching back to slap Octavio away. </p>
<p>“Don’t you have something better to do?” he hissed, his face already twisted into a sour expression. </p>
<p>“Naaah,” Octavio said, still grinning, still eating in every part of Crypto’s handsome features, still so striking even when he was deeply irritated. “I’m sick of teaching Hound how to game, you know how they are. This is way more fun.” </p>
<p>“This?” Crypto said, turning away to open a box of ammo, turning away to do anything but hold eye contact with Octavio. </p>
<p>“Making you blush like a schoolboy,” he said, reaching over to put his hands on Crypto again, to push his buttons again.</p>
<p>This time, Crypto turned around in one swift motion, catching Octavio’s wrists before he could tease the taller man again. </p>
<p>“I’m not blushing,” he said coolly, “And this isn’t funny.” </p>
<p>Octavio pretended to fight his tight grip, pretended to give up and let Crypto win. The grin never left his face. </p>
<p>“I think it’s the funniest thing I’ve seen all week,” he mused. “Literally, I thought nothing got you riled up but I’ve got an effect on you. What is it? You think I’m cute?” He fluttered his eyelashes and kissed the air, and Crypto pushed him away, releasing his grip. </p>
<p>“You’re so annoying,” he said, returning to his box of ammo and the empty Kraber before him. </p>
<p>“Yes, but,” Octavio said, again buzzing around Crypto like a fly, unable to give him even a little bit of space. He draped his arms around Crypto’s shoulders and turned to whisper in his ear, “I’m super cute too.” </p>
<p>With that, Crypto had enough. Unable to pull himself together and muster any more restraint, he turned around to push Octavio into the gritty, sandy dirt of the firing range floor. Caught off guard for a moment, Octavio reached to push Crypto off him, tried to reach for his chest, but Crypto slapped his hands away, pinning them to the ground. </p>
<p>“Stop,” he said, exhaling right into Octavio’s face. A wash of cool minty breath rolled over Octane with Crypto so close, breathing so heavily. </p>
<p>Octavio shrugged beneath Crypto’s hands, excitement really pooling in his belly now. Crypto had never willingly gotten so close to him, looked into his eyes for this long. He felt heat all around him, rising to his own face for a change.</p>
<p>He smiled, this time more sweetly. He loved getting a rise out of Crypto, really craved the feeling of agitating him, but he wasn’t about to push him over the edge if it was true, if he really hated their exchange while he himself loved it. </p>
<p>“Listen compadre,” he said, shrugging, complacent, not fighting Crypto’s hands pressed against him. “I can ease up if you’re really not getting off on this. Which I don’t really understand because I’m such a catch, but no hard feelings.”</p>
<p>Crypto’s voice was low, so soft he almost didn’t catch the words. </p>
<p>“We need to talk where they can’t hear us.” Finally, he eased off Octavio and stood, taking the time to dust off his fine black jacket. </p>
<p>“Sure thing amigo,” Octavio said, leaping to his feet. “Even though there’s like, nobody here, so I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about, but-” </p>
<p>Crypto had already turned away though, returning the Kraber to its stand, hands back in his pockets, already speed-walking away.</p>
<p>“Hey wait for me!” Octavio called after him, his metal legs tapping fast. “For a slow dude, you’re really fast sometimes!”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The first thing Octavio heard when Crypto opened the door to his room was a faint beep - he looked up and found Hack poised over the door, detecting everything that happened to pass through the threshold. </p>
<p>“Damn, she’s cute, always keeping a look-out for Mr. Grumpy-,” Octavio said, reaching up to tickle wherever Hack’s chin might be, but Crypto intercepted his hand with a slap, not mirroring the other’s smile. </p>
<p>“Don’t touch anything”, he said, turning away to toe off his shoes.</p>
<p>“Fine! Yeesh… I’ll do my best not to break any of your precious tech with my clumsy  hands,” Octavio said, lifting his hands pointedly and rolling his eyes. </p>
<p>Despite the drama behind his gestures, his mind was buzzing with excitement - he’d never really had the opportunity to spend time with Crypto alone in close quarters and he’d definitely never been inside the man’s room. </p>
<p>Coupled with his excitement was a twinge of nervousness - he was unsure if he was going to get another “stern talking to”, a load of beratement for his bad behavior, interactions he couldn’t stand when he only wanted to have a bit of fun. </p>
<p>He waited by the door, tapping one metal leg absentmindedly. What he could see over Crypto’s shoulder wasn’t anything too surprising - the glow of multiple screens, running lines of code he’d never have the patience to figure out - and a bed next to the desk, dark blue sheets made neatly. Everything seemed as clean and discreet as the hacker himself - so unlike Octavio’s room, which had been lined with posters, trinkets and half sipped soda cans. </p>
<p>“Soooo,” Octavio started, when Crypto didn’t say anything, didn’t make a move. “Did you bring me here so we could keep talking about your crush in private?” He couldn’t help himself, couldn’t ever hold himself back. </p>
<p>Crypto sighed deeply, already annoyed again. </p>
<p>“I don’t have a crush on you.” </p>
<p>Back on his bullshit, Octavio had to keep prodding, a gleeful cackle pouring out of him. “Sure, compadre, but you know ‘they’re’ not listening, right?” </p>
<p>Crypto whipped around again, fast as he had been on the firing range, and pinned Octavio to the wall with one swift motion. His face mere inches from Octavio’s, there was a gleam in his eyes that felt new, one that didn’t convey any measure of embarrassment. In his domain now, Octavio felt something shift. He wiggled beneath Crypto’s grip, excitement rising in his belly again. </p>
<p>“Why do you keep bothering me?” </p>
<p>Octavio shrugged, bit his lip, not breaking the intensity of their shared eye contact. </p>
<p>“It’s fun. You’re kinda boring, except when I’m making you blush,” he dared. He wiggled, but Crypto pushed against him more firmly. Octavio felt his body heat again, so inviting, all around him. </p>
<p>“Even though I keep pushing you away?” Crypto’s voice was so smooth, so cool, Octane felt unsettled. This was different, there was something else at play. He needed to dig in further, to see what he could draw out. </p>
<p>“So you’re not denying it. That I make you blush. Heh! Knew it, knew I got you all hot and bothered.” He beamed again, raising an eyebrow, inviting Crypto to parry him again. </p>
<p>Crypto scoffed, his warm breath tickling Octavio’s cheek.</p>
<p>“It’s almost like you’re begging to be punished.” </p>
<p>The statement hung in the air for a moment. Octavio gulped, feeling flush again, just how he had at the range when Crypto had thrown him to the ground. The heat all around him, his inability to shimmy out of Crypto’s firm grip, his inability to escape the other’s sharp gaze, it was all becoming too much for him to bear. </p>
<p>He took a risk, raised his synthetic knee and made contact with Crypto’s crotch.</p>
<p>“What, do you think that’s what I deserve?” </p>
<p>He didn’t need feeling in his knees to know what was between Crypto’s legs; the pink on his cheeks, the quiet noise that caught in the back of his throat was enough. This time, though, Crypto’s eyes didn’t look annoyed, he didn’t look flustered - no, he looked a little too cool, a little too calculating. Octavio swallowed sharply. </p>
<p>“Yes,” was all the hacker said before weaving his fingers into Octavio’s soft brown locks. He tugged sharply, pulling him away from the wall. </p>
<p>Octavio whined in protest, mock protest, to no avail, and his breath quickened when Crypto pulled him toward his neatly made bed. He took a seat on the end of it and pulled Octavio with him, pushing the other to his knees before him. </p>
<p>“Ooh, compadre, I like where this is going-” Octavio started, his usual enthusiasm and impishness bubbling out, but Crypto gave him a light slap against the cheek. </p>
<p>“Stay quiet,” he instructed, pulling his hair sharply to the side. Octavio gasped. “For once in your life.” </p>
<p>Octavio nodded, panting quietly. The way Crypto’s eyes bored into him was something else entirely, a piercing and ruthless gaze he’d never expected from someone so cool and reserved. <br/>He needed more. </p>
<p>“Open my belt,” Crypto instructed. Something tugged at the corners of his lips when Octavio complied instantly, hands shaking with anticipation as he undid the buckle, the button on his pants, and the fly with it. </p>
<p>He paused for a moment and looked up, brown eyes asking the question that his mouth wasn’t allowed to. </p>
<p>“What are you waiting for?” Crypto asked almost mockingly. The smirk on his face was now evident; he no longer held himself back.</p>
<p>Octavio swallowed, biting his lip to keep any nervous blather from spilling out. He obeyed again, he felt the absolute need to obey with the way Crypto’s hand felt so hot and heavy against his scalp. He crept a hand into the hacker’s pants and past the waistband of his underwear. When his fingers found Crypto’s thick cock, when they curled around it, he couldn’t keep quiet. </p>
<p>“Hot damn, compadre, I didn’t think you were hung-” </p>
<p>His voice caught in his throat with another slap to his cheek and a tug of his hair. </p>
<p>“Shhh,” Crypto said so gently it made goosebumps roll over Octavio’s skin like a wave. ”Be good.” </p>
<p>Eyes looking up into Crypto’s, he nodded, finally pulling the other man’s cock free. He gave it a couple of strokes but Crypto wasn’t patient anymore. He gave a low groan and pulled Octavio forward, forcing the tip of his cock past his lips. </p>
<p>Octavio hummed and refused to break eye contact, loving the way Crypto watched him, the way Crypto was enjoying his show, the way Crypto’s lips parted slightly when he began to bob his head. He began to suck, his tongue piercing dragging gently over the underside of his cock. </p>
<p>The strained grunt it pulled out of Crypto’s throat made Octavio’s brain swim. </p>
<p>Octavio bobbed his head faster, more eagerly, and Crypto’s hand crept its way to the back of his head, pushing gently. Octavio didn’t slow when his cock hit the back of his throat - instead, his own cock twitched in his pants and he bucked forward, moaning around Crypto, almost welcoming the degrading feeling of the gag rising in his throat. </p>
<p>The way Crypto never broke his gaze, never took away the hand on his head made his discomfort disappear to the back of his mind, a distant sensation compared to the overwhelming bliss being used gave him. </p>
<p>Crypto began to push more firmly against Octavio’s head, his face flushed with desire. Octavio stared up at him, eating up the sight, tears welling in his eyes as he took him in further.</p>
<p>When Octane pressed a palm to his shorts, overwhelmed by his own need, Crypto pulled his head back and away. Octavio gasped, a thin trail of spittle connecting his lower lip to Crypto’s cock.</p>
<p>“Don’t touch yourself,” Crypto commanded, eyes never breaking contact. </p>
<p>Octavio couldn’t help the whine in the back of his throat, the one that poured out when he felt his own cock twitch in his pants again, the whine that poured out because he somehow loved the pain of being denied his relief.</p>
<p>“Let me see,” Crypto said, palm on Octavio’s hot, pink cheek. It felt like a welcome relief, like a reward. Octane nuzzled against it, eyes fluttering shut for a moment, until Crypto’s thumb slipped into his mouth, pulling it open. He paused for a moment, relishing in toying with Octavio’s tongue piercing and lower lip, before giving his praise. </p>
<p>“Good boy,” he said. Octavio’s mind buzzed with delight and he leaned forward again, leaned forward to engulf Crypto’s cock with his mouth. </p>
<p>This time, Crypto exercised no restraint, he wasted no time easing his way in. With a hand on each side of Octavio’s face, he pushed his head up and down without finesse, rough and fast. Octavio groaned and grunted, drool and tears spilling from his face. </p>
<p>He almost couldn’t take it - even with his cock twitching in his pants, even with every part of him enjoying being used like this, it was hard to breathe - but Crypto was nearing his end, his own more muted cries of pleasure growing more and more strangled. He bucked his hips a few more times, staggered with urgency, and cried out, low and heavy. </p>
<p>With one more hard thrust, he held Octavio’s face in place as he spilled into his throat. </p>
<p>When his bucking finally slowed and stilled, Octane pulled off, gasping for breath, his face wet and snotty and flushed with longing. He nuzzled into Crypto’s pubic bone for a moment, exhausted, almost feeling like he’d cum himself because of the intensity of the moment, but when the heat in his belly nagged at him again, he raised his gaze to look at Crypto. The other man’s eyes were closed as he captured his breath, tried to slow his breathing, basking in the afterglow of what Octavio had just let him do. </p>
<p>“Damn,” Octavio said carefully, his voice a little ragged from the abuse his throat had just taken. Crypto finally opened his eyes and met Octavio’s. Almost tenderly, he rested a palm on the other’s face, traced his thumb over his cheekbone. </p>
<p>The moment was brief, though, and Crypto immediately busied himself with tucking himself back into his pants, buttoning and buckling himself up again. He lightly pushed Octavio away and motioned for him to get up. They both rose to their feet and Octane’s face followed his, expecting something, staring at his lips, hoping for…</p>
<p>Crypto passed by him without a glance, as though they hadn’t just shared a moment so intimate and dirty, and plopped himself into his desk chair with disturbing casualty.. </p>
<p>“What about-” Octavio ventured, gesturing vaguely at his own body but Crypto shrugged, his mind already elsewhere, eyes already reading indecipherable code on one of his many screens. </p>
<p>Not looking up, he said, “Maybe if you stop being so annoying, I’ll return the favor sometime.” </p>
<p>Octane rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling, even with his hair mussed and his face feeling dry from the salty tears that had just spilled all over his cheeks.</p>
<p>“Ugh, you’re such a tease, amigo,” he said, voice still a little gruff but regaining its usual spark. “I knew it though, I knew you’d want to see me again after this. You wanna fuck me so bad it makes you look stupid.” </p>
<p>Octavio couldn’t help himself again, simply couldn’t hold in his taunts, knowing he’d likely have to pay for them later. But that was the response he craved, the one he wouldn’t be able to get out of his mind, and he needed to get the final word in. </p>
<p>Before Crypto could bristle, retort, say anything, he left his room to hurry back to his own, need still scorching his insides.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here i am again, writing yet another new pairing... but man i just love octane SO much, love the trope of him annoying the hell out of the other legends! anyway, this might have a part two, still deciding, but maybe i won't leave our boy hanging like this. &lt;3 as always thanks for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>